A LITTLE PRIVACY GOES A LONG WAY
by someoneonthissite
Summary: The red hood has disappeared and the batfamily has torn the world apart in hopes to finding the fallen bird but what they find is something that will change their lives forever.(it involves the new 52 version of the batfamily so just go along with it)
1. Chapter 1

**A little privacy can go a long way**

It had been thirteen months since anyone had seen red hood, he hasn't been seen or heard of and it had the whole family in a full on manhunt, batman, nightwing, red robin, batgirl, and robin had been tearing Gotham apart trying to find him but their efforts were to no avail, It was like Jason had just fallen of the face of the earth, they all feared he got himself killed again and the thought of burying the fallen bird was too much to bear, but still they kept searching, after another night of endless scavenging they all returned to the cave to report.

(Bruce); I searched through the city's underground, trying to the get the gangs that still worked under him to give any hints, they all said that he just vanished and disbanded his network.

(Dick); I tried to reach roy and kori so I could ask them If they knew anything, they both said that he needed some time to think, and that something had been on the back of his mind, it's been six months already where could jaybird be?.

(Tim); batgirl and i hacked into all the major security agencies, we searched for any red hood sightings but we found nothing, there has to be something we're missing.

(Damian); of course there's something we're all missing, captain obvious.

(Tim)(Glaring); I haven't seen you doing anything on this, baby Satan.

Damian glares right back at Tim before sneering "because it's obviously another one of his temper tantrums, if he wanted us to know where he was he would make it obvious for us to see".

Dick just smacks him in the back of the head "why would you say that little d, it's our brother, he may not be in the best of speaking terms with us,…..literally but he still should tell us where he is.

Damian rubs his head and gives him another glare "it's him, remember?

Barbara nods at Damian's statement, "he has a point Bruce, maybe he's really trying to get some alone time and sort things out, can't he get at least the benefit of the doubt?

Bruce thinks of her suggestion before nodding "you're right, but this isn't him, Jason is usually a very vocal person, but it's just not him to be this quiet and invisible, this worries me.

"Well he did travel around the world for four years while we all thought he was dead" Tim states nonchalantly, Bruce narrows his eyes before responding "two in which he was in a catatonic state before being picked up by Talia, so again, this worries me.

Dick gets in the conversation, "we all are Bruce, but that's the reason we shouldn't stop searching, he may be in danger, have you considered bringing the league into this?

Bruce quickly shook his head at Dick's suggestion "this is a family matter and if we bring more people it could tick him off"

Tim intervenes "maybe but it could really help, how about we go to zatanna, she could help us out, I know magic isn't really our forte but it could be our best chance to find him".

Bruce considers Tim's idea, even if the supernatural wasn't a thing he was particularly fond of it was best choice to track Jason without alerting him. Plus zatanna was a longtime friend and therefore she was trustworthy, "Alright we'll ask her if she can help with a tracking spell, but until then none of this gets out of here, understood?

Everyone nodded and left the cave. After a few days and several failed attempts at finding Jason, Bruce was able to contact zatanna and explain his situation; zatanna agreed to help and asked if he had any type of memorabilia that she could use since the spell would require her to have some type of object or souvenir that Jason was attached to. Bruce immediately thought about Jason's room since it hasn't been changed nor visited since the day he died, Bruce took zatanna to the cave where everyone was waiting and made her wait while he got to Jason's room and took out a photo, Bruce then went back to the cave and handed her a photo of Jason falling asleep on his arm the night he got sick and couldn't go on patrol, "aaaaaaaw that's adorable Bruce" Bruce silent, "alright let's do this" she took the photo and put it on the ground and started to recite the spell, that's when mist started to form around them and a vision started to appear, it was very dim but they could see a shadow that resembled Jason but the vision suddenly faded and the cave became enlighten once again.

What happened? Dick asked "I don't know but I felt some kind of disturbance as I was conjuring the spell, maybe the photo isn't attached to him that much anymore" Bruce felt saddened by that state, of the very few happy memories of Jason's tenure as robin that night was one that he truly cherished "is there any chance that it can be done again? he said "I suppose but It would take more than a piece of his past, we need a blood sample or a hair" everyone looked at each other trying to find someone who could be of any help to obtain a piece of his DNA "I think I can contact kory and roy again and maybe they could have something" dick commented, didn't they tell you that Jason wanted to be alone in the first place? Tim asked "yeah but we know that they're not really a very open group so maybe they could be holding something that could help us find Jason" Bruce nodded and said in his ever low monotone voice "alright contact them and we'll be here again next week, maybe by that time we'll have something".

A week passed and Dick returned from meeting the outlaws in hopes of finding a blood sample from Jason, he came back with a bloodied cloth that Jason had that he left in the outlaws' ship, but he also found something that he thought was worthy of sharing with the rest of the bat family.

"Turns out that Jason messiness paid off" he says handing out the cloth to Zatanna "but Bruce there's something else" he says in a more serious tone and turns to Bruce and gives him bottle containing a piece of paper, Bruce then carefully removes the piece of paper, it's a very dark yellow and the edges are burned but there's a code in the center of it, there's a leg with the foot sticking out to the left, the word epsilon, the number 12, the letter o, the syllable ru, epsilon again an arc with the curve sticking out to the right and finally the word chronos. "This is a code with various symbols of different iterations of the alphabet" he says "what do you mean, father? Damian asks "whoever sent this to Jason made it in a code that only he could understand but it seems to resemble various letters from the alphabet in different cultures" he explains while walking up to the bat computer "we need to find the papers origin and what cultures do the letters belong" he then places the paper on a scan and starts typing furiously and the computer starts to analyze the paper. Scripture made in papyrus. Code analysis starting.

The computer starts to run every part of the code through a global net of information and starts to figure out the original words, while the computer is doing that Bruce and the rest are staring at the computer in total silence for a few minutes until Bruce breaks the silence "wait, papyrus comes from a plant that mainly grows in eastern Africa, specially Egypt" "Egypt? That's league of shadows territory" Tim says "why would Jason want anything with the league of shadows? Damian snorts and responds "you're all forgetting that Todd has some kind of loyalty towards my mother, since she was the one who brought him back" Bruce starts to think of every possibility to Jason being in contact with the league of shadows, could he be in danger? Has he reverted back to his evil ways? Is he trying to start a one man war against Ra's? There isn't any certain answer but a beeping sound snaps him back to reality and soon the computer displays the words hidden behind the code, and what is displayed leaves everyone in shock and confusion.

BELOVED, IT'S TIME


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if this chapter comes a little shorter than the first chapter, I'm new to writing fanfiction and so I was oblivious to how I was supposed to make it a multiple chapter story, but what the hell**

The batcave was a little quieter than usual after the computer showed the translation of the message that was sent to Jason.

BELOVED, everyone saw the word and what followed was a collective conclusion that left their lips "TALIA", Damian then commented "why would my mother sent this and to Todd of all people? Bruce sighs heavily" I don't know, but if Talia has something to do with Jason's disappearance then this maybe step one in how we can find him" Dick cuts in on the conversation "well, if wasn't worried before I sure am now" Damian just rolls his eyes and scoffs "please, when aren't you worried about everyone at every time Grayson" "ahhhhh maybe because it's my job to be worried for you guys? I mean Jason's our brother, he might not want to admit but he knows we want him to be safe" Tim just continues to stare at the monitor "I just can't imagine what Jason would have done to get involved with the league of assassins" Alfred then intervenes "ah master Bruce? Perhaps we should try to analyze the message at hand first? Bruce nods at the butler "you're right, beloved is a term that Talia used to call me in an affectionate or rather ironic manner but why would she say that to Jason?, why would she work so much to keep this message a secret?, why would Jason hide it? There are too many questions and practically no answers."

Tim adds to Bruce's analysis "but then there's the other words, it's time, which means something was agreed or something happened between them and it was time for Jason and her to meet again, but how can we be sure that this was delivered to Jason before his disappearance? Dick, did kory and roy tell you anything about Jason before he disappeared? Dick closes his eyes to remember his meeting with the outlaws before responding,"aaah yeah, now that I think about it they told me that jay was being very quiet and he was hardly doing any missions on the field, in fact he was starting to talk about how he was wanting to not be a hero or do anything and leave the life, that he wanted to no longer be dead in the eyes of the public.

Bruce frowns while he listens to his oldest son's words, even when Bruce and Jason were starting to have a better relationship than before, he never knew that Jason was wanting to leave the life, Jason's tenure as robin may have been short but Bruce saw that Jason was determined and passionate about his new opportunity, and after all this time he still saw that even after Jason became the red hood, he still saw that little kid that wanted to help people, but his innocence was ripped away and death made him a distant and rather cold person, morally ambiguous in his brand of justice, and though he knows that Jason has started to indirectly walk back to his mentor's sense of morality there's still a lot of things that are better said in private but now wasn't the time to dwell on the past, now was the time to find his son.

"Talia must have shown Jason an opportunity to escape, if we find Talia we may find Jason" Bruce turns to Zatanna and reaches out to shake her hand " I appreciate your help zatanna, but it seems that we might have to find Jason the old way, but I would be grateful if you could help us again in the future" zatanna shakes Bruce's hand in return "no worries Bruce, you know you can count on me, besides it was fun to see you guys again" with that Zatanna says goodbye to the rest of the batfamily and with the move of a hand a fog conceals her and she vanishes.

"Cool" Dick and Tim say in unison "Tt, I've seen better" Damian scoffs "yeah from what, mindfreak? Tim says in a deadpan manner, Damian just glares at him "you're an imbecile, drake" "and I hate you too demon spawn" now it was a glare contest between them before Alfred clears his throat and says "master drake, Master Damian, now is not the time to be fighting, there's a situation that involves your brother and it should be more important than discussing about magic, real or not"

"well he started it " Tim says while pointing at Damian who keeps glaring but before Damian says anything Bruce cuts them off "enough, we have to find Jason, and in order for us to do that we need to find Talia, which only leaves us with one option" he puts on the cowl and starts to walk to the batplane and exclaims "it's time to have a little talk with Ra's, Dick you, Tim and Damian are coming with me, call Barbara and tell her about the situation and call any allies that may be in the city" Dick nods "wasn't expecting you to bring us along, ready to visit grandpa little D? He teases Damian before he receives an elbow to the gut "your humor bores me Grayson and I don't present any excitement about seeing my grandfather" they get in the plane as well and Tim is the last to board the ship, "but rally Bruce, you usually tend to go solo while meeting with Ra's, what made you change your mind" Bruce smirks but his tone still is a serious one though somewhat lighter.

"Like I said, this is a family matter"


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten, but please review or pm, I want your opinions,**

**Pretty please?**

**Oh and this is the first time I write an action episode so I hope I was able to at least get the scene across.**

**And I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

It was a long week for the batclan in their efforts to find their lost brother, a message sent to Jason by Talia al ghul was the first good news (in a very loose sense), in an exhausting search, but now they were determined to find the elusive woman, but to achieve such a task they needed to start with non-other than the head of the demon, Ra's al ghul.

Right now they were flying through the Egyptian desert, in hopes to find Ra's in one of his various palaces across the world.

"Ok I _know_ that Egypt is a nice place and all, but how are we going to find Ra's? Wouldn't he leave once this place isn't useful to him anymore? Dick asks as he sees across the Nile River "Ra's is a master tactician, he always tries to be one step ahead of his opponent, but there's always one mayor flaw, his desire for immortality" Bruce tells him as he keeps his gaze on the on the sky, Dick raises an eyebrow in confusion "what do you mean? Damian responds to his older brother's question "Grandfather always saw himself as god among men, Egypt has a vast history of seeing their leaders as gifts or embodiments of their deities, so it is possible that he would be here, furthermore, this was the place where the papyrus was usually made so mother might not be far behind " Dick nods and returns to his silent reveries, which means he falls asleep , all the while Tim uses a built-in computer in the plane and types furiously at the keyboard "I'm using Wayne satellites to track any chemical signature from the Lazarus pit, if something pops up, we find Ra's".

Bruce just grunts in return while still keeping the plane leveled, Tim notices something's off with his mentor "something bothering you Bruce? At first he says nothing but then Bruce just sighs in exasperation "how can Jason want to leave this life? What has Talia done with him? I should have kept an eye on him, maybe I could have prevented this" he says with a hint of disappointment and a little sadness, Tim shakes his head and reaches to put a hand on his shoulder "Bruce, he's had a tolerable relationship with us at best, maybe he's just confused and hung onto the first opportunity for a little change…and we both know that out of every one of us he's the best fighter next to you, so I think he can handle himself, don't you think? He squeezes lightly to encourage his mentor and father, Bruce then puts on the autopilot and turns on his chair to look at his sons.

Sometimes Bruce forgets how long it has been since he was on a mission with all of his sons and while it has been a hard and long road, they will always be part of each other's lives, he nods at his son's words "thank you Tim, I appreciate it "Tim smiles softly at Bruce but soon the moment is cut short by a beep coming from the computer "I got something" he looks at the screen and turns his head to look at Bruce a determined look on his face "remember the thing about Egypt and their devotion to gods? Bruce just goes back to batman mode "affirmative" "well then you're not going to, but probably will believe this, the coordinates on the signature are 22° 20′ 13″ N and 31° 37′ 32″ E" Bruce narrows his eyes and in a cold and emotionless voice he speaks "Abu Simbel" he turns around and turns off the autopilot and starts to blaze through the air , Tim gets back in his seat and fastens his seatbelt, Dick who was sleeping while Tim and Bruce were talking wakes up from his slumber "whaa? Wha …..What happened? Damian who was silent through most of the flight replies "we found grandfather" Dick then yawns and stretches before asking "well what's the plan? Bruce responds in a more determined and gruffly tone.

We are getting answers

And with that the batplane starts to boost through the sky, a couple minutes later they arrive at the majestic temple, they make sure to keep a safe distance before jumping out of the plane, Bruce pushes a button to keep the ship cloaked and they use a nearby rock to cover and observe the compound.

Bruce activates his built-in binoculars and scans the area, "there are 7 guards armed, assault rifles, keep caution, Nightwing, you and Red robin take out the ones on the left , me and Robin will take the ones on the right, report back when you're done" that's what it takes for all of them to separate and engage.

Nightwing stalks his targets from the shadows before he throws one of his batons at one of the guards while running at the other, the weapon hits its target and the guard goes down unconscious, hearing the thud of the baton hitting a head, the other guard turns to investigate the noise but is received with a flying kick to his temple and joins his partner on the sand, Nightwing then takes their rifles away before handcuffing them, "all done here" he says through the comm link.

Red Robin's job is no different; he soars through the air using his suit´s wings and tosses a couple stun birdarangs at the guards, the projectiles stick to their clothes and give their targets an electric shock, knocking them out, "done".

Robin goes for a different approach as well; he creeps behind one of the guards and jumps into the air grabbing the gun straps while he does and standing in the guard's shoulders he uses the carrying handle of the rifle to choke the guard and render him unconscious, "ready".

Finally Batman goes for a more straightforward tactic; like a hunter he stalks his prey before whistling, causing the guard to turn around "wha? Only to be silenced by a punch to the face, "done, converge on me and let's go in "he then waits before he is reunited with his sons "now what do we do? We really can't damage this place, it's a national treasure" Dick says while hides his batons behind his back, "which leaves us the option of using the front door…yeah if this doesn't scream IT'S A TRAP, I don't know what does", he says before they start to walk, they keep quiet for a few moments as they walk up to the main entrance of the palace, a majestic vibe enrolls the palace as the enormous statues sit to the sides of the entrance, ever observant, but it doesn't take much time before Batman speaks "there's no other option, so we have to be careful, by now Ra's knows someone's here, so be prepared for an ambush, everyone back to back, thermal vision" immediately the four of them get in position ,each of them facing a different side as they slowly enter the premise, there's a silence that almost lets the walls of the temple whisper, but it doesn't take long before a flying shuriken is thrown at the clan but is caught by Batman's Right gauntlet "CONTACT".

In that moment a group of assassins wearing robes and holding swords appear out of the shadows and they all charge at the clan, Batman quickly dispatches a smoke bomb, covering them in mist, and with the clan using thermal vision, the battle turns quickly on their side.

Batman rapidly disarms 2 guards by throwing a couple batarangs but it doesn't stop them from attacking simultaneously with a series of fists and kicks, but Batman is able to avoid the hits before grabbing the arm of one of the assassins and harshly pulling it to the left, serving as a clothesline to his other opponent who gets hit in the throat and then falls to the ground holding his neck in pain, with the distraction of the moment he again pulls the assassins arm, but this time forward bringing his face closer so he can crush his nose with his right elbow and finally knocking him out .

Meanwhile Nightwing is blocking his attackers' erratic swings with his batons, but in a moment he sees that one of the assassins lost the grip on his weapon slightly, terrible mistake, Nightwing then quickly uses his batons to hit both the lower wrist and the side of the blade, knocking the weapon off his hands and quickly kneeing him in the gut, the assassin groans and holds his hands to his stomach, giving Nightwing an idea, he quickly jumps and puts his feet on his opponent's head using it as a trampoline and he jumps high in the air, knocking his opponent's head to the ground, Nightwing then executes a backwards summersault and with the momentum in the air he lands his knees on another assassin's chest drawing a sharp gasp before the assassin lands on his back.

Tim on his side stalks an assassin behind the smoke before he draws his Bo staff and sprints and uses the momentum to land the staff in the ground, propelling him to the wall, he then puts his feet against the wall and in turn he propels himself off to roll on his staff and connect his feet to his opponents face, sending him across the room and hitting another assassin who gets carried away and both of them slam against another wall knocking both of them out.

Ultimately Robin gives a more "casual" solution to his battle; he stands face to face with an assassin who raises his sword high in the air, ready to strike, Robin smirks before he launches is left fist and hits the attacker straight in his crotch, the assassin drops his sword and groans before robin makes a backflip and hits the assassin's jaw with his right foot, he then throws an electric batarang and shocks the last assassin standing.

And with the thud of the last body hitting the floor, the smoke clears and all that's left is a pile of bodies scattered across the floor, our heroes resuming their defense position and advancing, "well, that was fun" Dick whispers and smiles but the others don't have time to respond before all the lights go on and they're confronted by what it looks to be 30 more assassins, holding daggers, swords, mazes and other weapons, the batclan then stands in line, side to side, ready for another bout.

Batman scowls at the assassins before he growls "I'm only going to ask this once…where…..IS…**RA'S?**

The assassins say nothing; instead, they all begin to run at the heroes who in turn charge at the assassins, they are not going to back down; both of the groups are mere feet from each other before a raspy and husky calls out.

_! ENOUGH!_

With that they all stop, and the assassins begin to divide and kneel as a figure walks among them, Bruce along with his sons glare as they recognize the long velvet green tunic, the short brown hair with gray sideburns and the spikes of hair coming out of the jaw.

Tight lips curl into a poisonous smile as Ra's Al Ghul stands before the batclan, face to face with Bruce, the tension in the air thick enough to cut with a knife, they stand in what it seems to be endless silence before the demon speaks.

"_Good evening, detective"_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry ****I'm sorry ****I'm sorry ****I'm sorry ****I'm sorry ****I'm sorry ****I'm sorry ****I'm sorry ****I'm sorry ****I'm sorry (school and finals) ****I'm sorry ****I'm sorry ****I'm sorry ****I'm sorry ****I'm sorry ****I'm sorry ****I'm sorry ( I don't own this characters) ****I'm sorry ****I'm sorry.**

* * *

The tension was as thick enough to cut with a knife.

The batclan was standing face to face with one of their most powerful and lethal enemies, a man responsible for making Bruce Wayne into Batman and by extension his protégés, one of them being his biological grandson, this was possibly the weirdest and most awkward family reunion ever.

Golden hues looked right at white, eyeless Lenses as Ra's' smile didn't falter, " I would be lying if I said I'm surprised to see you, detective and I see you've brought my former successor to me, along with the rest of your children, I assume this is because of a matter of utmost urgency".

Batman ignores Ra's' comment about his children as he keeps glaring at the demon, not showing any sign of emotion, " I came here for answers Ra´s" he grits while his children maintain their sights on Ra's' assassins.

The demon just smiles wider as he raises his hand and shakes it slightly, signaling the assassins to leave them alone, the ninjas leave and the room they're in enlightens with torches engraved in the walls, Ra's then turns around and walks up a flight of stairs to sit on a chair made of stone, his smile never leaving his face as he shifts himself in the throne "well, I may be of assistance, depending on the question of course, but it seems that for you to be here…..it must be something that has you and your family desperate, something unnerving must have occurred for you to take such measures. I'm intrigued".

Robin just scoffs at his grandfather's mocking "Tt, you already know what it is don't you grandfather?

Ra's' smile fades as he hears his grandson's tone "If I already knew, I would have told you, it seems that your time under the detective's wing has faltered your skills, Ibn al Xu'ffasch".

Robin clenches his fists in anger at the name "that's not who I am ".

Nightwing puts a hand on Robin's shoulder to soothe him and leaves a small sigh as he notices the muscles relax.

Bruce looks back at his sons and after he sees that Damian has calmed down he goes back into Batman mode and glares at Ra's "this isn't about Damian, it's about Jason".

The demon finds frowns in confusion, but that motion is immediately changed back to a stone gaze "why would I know anything about him? I have never had any interest in your fallen child, detective".

Tim walks up to stand side-to-side with Bruce "if that were really true, then you and Talia wouldn't have brought him back".

Ra's raises an eyebrow at the boy's assumption "I was not in favor of bringing him back from the dead, even if I didn't care about mister Todd, the dead should be left to rest, it was my daughter who looked after the boy, so I suggest you to not associate me with him"

Bruce was suspicious after he heard the demon's last words, he narrowed his eyes and curled his lip in frustration "there's something you're not telling us, I can see, there's something about Jason that has you bothered, Ra's, " he clenched his fists and he lowered his voice to a cold growl –like tone " I **suggest** you to speak " he words sounding more as a command than a suggestion.

The demon narrowed his gaze as well, he could almost taste the anger and frustration radiating from the detective, but nonetheless, he complied, "a while ago, I was about to reach a new level of superiority by using the power of the well of sins, a powerful source of magical energy, I was able to possess all of its capacities to mold the world as I wished, but I was defeated in the process, by your son and his entourage of pariahs. He had the audacity to defy me and humiliate me" he was scowling as he remembered his defeat at the hands of the outlaws.

Maybe it was the way he said it, or maybe it was all the time he and his sons have been looking for Jason, but Bruce didn't care as he let out a growl and jumped up the stairs and grabbed Ra's by his collar, bringing him inches to his face, snarling at the demon "DON'T WASTE MY TIME, **WHERE DID TALIA TAKE JASON!?**

Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin stand at the bottom of the stairs with wide eyes as they see their mentor and father lashing out in rage, they don't say anything, who could blame Bruce for acting this way? Jason has been gone for 13 months, he still blames himself for his death, he still blames himself for what his son had become, even if Jason's back and in better terms with them, Bruce can't bear the thought of losing him again...of failing him again.

Ra's' scowl deepens at the question but after a few seconds he says "what has my daughter got to do with him?

His comment makes Bruce's grip loose, only slightly, but he then tightens his left hand wrapped around the fabric as he reels back his right fist to connect with Ra's' mouth "DON'T YOU **DARE **LIE TO ME, **WHERE IS TALIA!?**

A trail of blood goes down Ra's' lip after the punch, but his face is still one of confusion and annoyance "I don't know my daughter's whereabouts, in fact, she's been missing".

Bruce just lets out another growl as he grabs Ra's with both hands throws him off his throne, -Ra's falling a fair amount of feet behind the birds. Bruce jumps to land at the bottom of the stairs and walks to once again stand among his sons, his anger doesn't fade, but a hint of confusion invades his voice as he asks "what are you talking about?

Ra's coughs and pulls himself and brushes the dirt off his clothes before he answers "I sent my daughter to take care of a transaction between my ghost accounts in Switzerland, there were large amounts of capital in risk and the Interpol was trying to obtain them so they could track them back to me, I sent her and a group of elite assassins, so they could obtain the currency and neutralize any potential threats, months passed before I sent another team to retrieve them and bring them back to my headquarters, they found all of my assassins dead and my accounts dry, I've searched through all possible locations and found nothing".

After hearing Ra's' words, Bruce calms down a little to address the situation "When did this happen?

Ra's moves forward to get closer to the batclan "thirteen months ago".

It's a good thing that they're wearing masks because the three birds raise their eyebrows in surprise, the look at each other and at Bruce as if they all knew what the others were thinking.

Damian breaks the silence to ask his grandfather "how can you be sure she wasn't kidnaped, grandfather?

Ra's shakes his head at his grandson "the only person capable of taking out the team I deployed would be her, so it appears that she's gone to hiding".

_"I think I've heard enough"._ Bruce thinks as he stands in front of his children and gives them a sign with his right hand behind his back to make them aware that they're leaving, they all see the sign and prepare to make their exit, Bruce gives one final glare to the demon before he speaks slowly and menacingly "If you're lying, I'll be coming for you" and with that he throws a gas pellet, causing black smoke to surround them and just like that the batclan has vanished, leaving Ra's with his thoughts and speculations about her daughter.

Minutes after the confrontation with Ra's, Bruce, and his sons are waiting for the batplane to arrive and take them home, Tim is the first one to speak after a seemingly eternal silence "Bruce, it can't be a coincidence that Talia and Jason disappeared at the same time, do you think they met up in Switzerland?

Bruce looks up at the sky "It's possible, but to be certain, I'll make a global facial recognition as soon as we get to the cave", seconds after finishing, the batplane is spotted soaring across the sky before it stops above the batclan. They all grapple up to the ship and sit on their designated seats.

Dick slumps back in his chair and lets out a loud groan "God, this is getting frustrating, Where the hell is Jaybird?

Damian lets out his trademark sneer "I agree with Grayson, this whole situation is of utmost annoyance".

Bruce turns his head a little to keep eyes on the metaphorical road to speak to his sons " I know this is tiring and you wish we could stop, but we're not, this your brother and my son we're talking about, we're not stopping until we find Jason" with that he turns to once again focus on piloting the ship.

Damian and Dick lower their head in shame, even if the didn't mean it, they came across as spoiled kids that wanted to quit as soon as things got intense, Dick looks up to see as his father pilots the plane "_I haven't seen him this angered or determined since Damian died, he's come a long way"_, and it all comes back to a solemn silence, although there's now a bit of hope.

floating slightly above the ground, there is a figure watching as the batplane flies along the night sky. the figure shakes its head at the ship and spins to then vanish from he dessert and as the figure fades away, the moonlight shines across a wave of silver white hair.

* * *

**well, there you have it, another chapter in this story, this is something that I wanted to continue but I hadn't been able to, but now there it is**

**Ps: I got favor that I need from you guys, I need you to send me a Jason pairing, and not just any Jason pairing, a pairing that you deem as almost unthinkable, doesn't matter which girl, hero or villain, Dc or Marvel, I just want you to send me a pairing, and leave the rest to me, 'cause I got a surprise for you.**

**(fiddles his fingers evilly) mwahahahahahahahahaha.**


End file.
